Tourmenté
by val-rafale
Summary: Hakkaï déprime un peu. Il a du mal à oublier les meurtres qu'il a commis. Heureusement, Gojyô est là pour le soutenir. [One Shot]


Titre : Tourmenté

Auteur : Val-rafale

Série : Saiyuki

Pairing : Gojyô x Hakkaï

Genre : Yaoi / Romance.

**Tourmenté**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Hakkaï avait pris la décision de vivre chez Gojyô après avoir eut l'accord de ce dernier. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce jeune homme quelques temps auparavant dans des circonstances assez dramatiques, le roux s'était attaché à lui. Il semblait le comprendre, ressentir les mêmes choses que lui, il ne le jugeait pas. Leurs vies respectives avaient été différentes, c'était certain, cependant, leurs traumatismes étaient identiques dans un sens. Gojyô ne s'était jamais trouvé face à une personne comme lui, que ce soit homme ou femme… Hakkaï était un être exceptionnel. Il avait trouvé en lui un ami fidèle et bienveillant que le rouquin était bien décidé à garder tant il tenait à lui.

De son côté, le brun faisait en sorte de lui être utile au mieux en s'occupant, entre autres, des tâches ménagères, Gojyô n'étant guère doué pour ces choses là. Cela permettait aussi à Hakkaï d'oublier les douloureux événements qui avaient fait de lui un Youkai. Tous ces meurtres qu'ils avaient commis sous l'emprise de la colère, par désir de vengeance. A ce moment là, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Son humanité avait disparu, seul l'envie de tuer était là, impossible à contrôler. Le jeune homme avait beau se dire que c'était le passé, il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Même lorsqu'il était occupé, Hakkaï se remémorait cette époque, dés qu'il se retrouvait sans travail ou seul, ses souvenirs réapparaissaient plus dur que jamais. Ils menaçaient à tout moment de le faire sombrer dans la folie. Voire pire…

Ce jour là était un jour comme les autres. Hakkaï vaquait tranquillement à ses petites occupations sous le regard de Gojyô affalé sur une chaise, cigarette entre les lèvres, observant son ami qui passait la serpillière pour la énième fois de la semaine.

- Hakkaï ! Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais tu n'aurais pas déjà fait ça hier ? » demanda-t-il sereinement.

L'interpellé s'arrêta aussitôt pour observer son compagnon. Il lui dédia un grand sourire comme il le faisait toujours, masquant ainsi ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

- Si mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors il faut bien que je m'occupe. » répondit-il doucement en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Et puis, il faut passer la serpillière tous les jours. Ca permet de garder une maison toujours propre. »

- Mais si tu continues, tu vas finir par user le sol. » fit remarquer l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Hakkaï émit un petit rire mais ne répliqua pas, connaissant très bien son ami. Il savait que cela ne le gênait pas de vivre dans une maison où le ménage était rarement fait. Enfin, c'était surtout plus par manque de courage qu'autre chose. Par conséquent, le brun qui s'arrangeait pour garder les lieux propres, se sentait plus qu'utile aux côtés de Gojyô. Ce sentiment, il en avait grandement besoin.

Une fois le ménage terminé, Hakkaï saisit un panier puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit prêt à partir mais un bruit de chaise attira son attention. Il se tourna vers Gojyô qui venait de se lever alors brusquement, se demandant certainement où se rendait son compagnon.

- Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il curieux.

- J'ai vu que le frigo était presque vide. Alors je vais faire quelques courses au village. » expliqua calmement Hakkaï en souriant encore. « D'ailleurs, ce n'est guère surprenant quand on sait que Gokû est passé par là hier. »

Gojyô posa une main sur sa taille en entendant parler de la visite qu'ils avaient eut la veille. Un grognement lui échappa. C'était toujours la même chose dès que Sanzô venait. Il fallait qu'il amène le singe avec lui et à chaque fois, celui-ci dévorait ses réserves de nourriture. Comme si il n'avait pas manger pendant des siècles et qu'il essayait de rattraper son retard…

- Ce satané singe… Un véritable estomac sur patte… » grogna-t-il faussement fâché en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

- Je le trouve attachant. » déclara Hakkaï tout sourire. « Pas toi ? »

Gojyô ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin, son ami savait très bien ce qu'il pensait du petit. Il se disputait sans cesse avec lui et se bagarrait de temps à autre, mais au fond, il l'adorait. Son petit côté innocent était mignon malgré tout. Gojyô bascula la tête en arrière, regardant le plafond en soufflant un nuage de fumée.

Hakkaï le fixa, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. Son ami passait pour un mauvais garçon, séducteur, semblant se moquer des autres, mais la réalité était tout autre. C'était un homme bien et… Il le trouvait si beau lorsqu'il prenait cet air légèrement rêveur. Le brun devait avouer que le rouquin lui plaisait énormément et ce depuis leur première rencontre. Son humour, sa gentillesse masquée l'avait de suite touché en plein cœur. Hélas, Hakkaï savait que rien n'était possible entre eux. Gojyô aimait les femmes et il le répétait assez souvent. Il devait avouer que ce fait était particulièrement douloureux. Ce n'était pas facile de vivre avec que l'on aime sans avoir la possibilité de le toucher ou de sentir ses mains sur son corps, cependant, le brun s'était fait une raison. Il poussa un long soupir puis se tourna vers la sortie.

- A tout à l'heure, Gojyô. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » fit-il soudainement en ouvrant la porte.

- Attends, je viens avec toi. » décida le plus âgé en quittant sa chaise.

Hakkaï fut quelque peu surpris par la décision de son ami. Il le fixa, penchant doucement la tête sur le côté. C'était gentil de vouloir venir mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il se sente forcé de le faire. Le brun pouvait très bien y aller seul, cela ne le gênait pas…

- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. » fit-il ne voulant pas dérangé son compagnon.

- Je sais mais ça ne me fera pas de mal de sortir un peu. » répondit le roux en s'étirant. « A moins que cela ne te dérange ? »

- Non, pas du tout ! » déclara le brun en souriant. « Au contraire ! Tu peux venir ! »

Le rouquin sourit doucement tout en s'approchant de lui. Il saisit alors le panier, frôlant doucement la main de son compagnon, le faisant légèrement rougir. Mais Hakkaï baissa les yeux pour le cacher. Sans un mot, les deux hommes sortirent du petit appartement et prirent la direction du village.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Gojyô commença à observer son ami du coin de l'oeil. Il était toujours souriant et semblait heureux de vivre. Mais l'aîné savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une façade, un masque pour cacher son traumatisme. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'il avait un étrange pressentiment. Il avait l'impression que malgré les apparences, son ami allait très mal et il devait avouer que ça l'inquiétait. Gojyô craignait de perdre le jeune homme. Si une telle chose devait arriver, il ne s'en remettrait pas, il en était certain. Il tenait tellement à lui, plus qu'à sa propre vie… Il aurait aimé le lui dire, hélas il ignorait comme le faire sans l'effrayer.

Soudain, Hakkaï sentit le regard de son compagnon sur lui. Son sourire s'effaça légèrement alors qu'il le fixait, se demandant ce qu'il avait.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Rien. » répondit le roux en regardant devant lui.

- Rien ? Alors pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? » questionna Hakkaï en souriant à nouveau.

Gojyô s'arrêta, observant avec le plus grand sérieux son ami qui l'avait imité. Ce dernier commençait à se poser pas mal de questions sur l'attitude du rouquin. Le voir aussi sérieux était rare, cela signifiait généralement qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il lui restait à savoir quoi ? Hakkaï, inquiet, prit à son tour un air plus sérieux.

- Gojyô ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il soucieux.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question. » rétorqua le plus âgé en fronçant les sourcils.

Hakkaï haussa un sourcil puis lui dédia un grand sourire. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il avait. Il ne savait pas comment, mais Gojyô devait avoir remarqué ce mal être qui le hantait depuis quelques temps. Cela semblait l'inquiéter, chose que le brun aurait préféré éviter. Il ne voulait pas que le rouquin se fasse du souci pour lui. Le plus jeune pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

- Que veux tu que je te dise ? Tout va bien. » fit-il innocemment.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire ça. » répliqua durement Gojyô. « Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse ! »

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser cela ? » interrogea le cadet calmement.

- Je ne sais pas… » avoua le roux dans un murmure. « C'est une impression que j'ai. »

Le brun détourna le regard, perdant à nouveau son sourire. Cela l'embarrassait d'inquiéter autant son ami. Il n'aimait pas ça mais plus que tout, il n'aimait pas qu'on lise en lui ainsi. Si il avait remarqué son malaise, avait-il aussi vu les sentiments qu'il lui portait ? Il l'ignorait… Si tel était le cas, il craignait sa réaction.

- Hakkaï… » appela doucement le roux le ramenant par la même occasion à la réalité. « Je ne me suis pas trompé n'est-ce pas ? »

- Allons-nous asseoir, veux-tu ? » proposa Hakkaï calmement en le fixant à nouveau avec sérieux. « Je vais tout te raconter. »

Gojyô répondit d'un signe de la tête puis suivit son compagnon. Ils quittèrent le chemin qui devait les mener au village et s'enfoncèrent un peu en forêt avant de s'arrêter près d'une rivière. Hakkaï s'installa sur l'herbe verte, aussitôt imité par son ami. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux mais finalement, l'aîné fixa son cadet avec sérieux.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. » fit-il avec douceur pour ne pas le brusquer. « Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas… »

Hakkaï prit une profonde inspiration, réfléchissant à la façon dont il allait lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, de ces meurtres qui ne cessaient de le hanter. Il ne voulait pas trop l'inquiéter pour cela, il ne devait pas trop dramatiser la chose. Après tout, avec le temps, il finirait peut être par oublier ou du moins il apprendrait à vivre avec cela. Mais il en doutait…

Le brun soupira doucement en relevant les yeux, observant le cours d'eau. Il porta ensuite son attention sur son ami.

- En fait, je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qui s'est produit il y a plusieurs mois de ça. » révéla-t-il le plus calmement possible. « Je parle du massacre que j'ai commis… »

- C'est normal… » lui confia sereinement Gojyô. « Tu n'oublieras certainement jamais ce qui s'est passé. Personne ne le pourrait… »

- Je sais mais… Ca me ronge tellement… » avoua Hakkaï en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. « J'ai l'impression de plonger doucement dans la folie. Je ne peux pas faire un pas sans avoir l'impression de me trouver face à face avec un cadavre mutilé. Dès que je suis seul… Dès que je cherche un peu de repos… Toutes ces images réapparaissent. »

- C'est pour cela que tu ne restes jamais sans activité à la maison… » affirma le rouquin en soupirant. « Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt… Mais tu n'as pas voulu m'embêter avec ça, j'en suis certain… Cependant je suis ton ami… Je suis là aussi pour t'aider quand ça va mal… Ne l'oublie pas… »

Le brun lui dédia un sourire puis baissa les yeux à nouveau. Il était touché par l'attention que lui portait Gojyô. Il devait avouer que cela lui faisait chaud au cœur et avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer n'était pas désagréable, loin de là.

- Tu as l'air si fatigué… » lui fit remarquer le rouquin en caressant doucement la joue de son ami.

Hakkaï sursauta imperceptiblement à ce contact mais resta sur place sans bouger, ne voulant pas que le roux se rende compte du trouble qui l'habitait dès qu'il était en sa présence. Il tenait encore à lui cacher ses sentiments, de moins tant qu'il ne les avait pas remarqués. Le brun soupira légèrement.

- Je ne dors pas très bien. » avoua-t-il le plus calmement possible. « Dès que je ferme les yeux, ils sont là. Dès que je m'endors, je les vois en rêve. »

- A ce niveau, ça s'appelle un cauchemar. » répliqua Gojyô en ricanant. « En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi tu as l'impression de sombrer dans la folie. N'importe qui à ta place serait déjà devenu fou. Mais toi, tu tiens le coup. Tu n'en as pas l'air mais tu as une force de caractère exceptionnel. »

Hakkaï baissa les yeux en soupirant à nouveau. C'était gentil de son ami de tenter de lui remonter ainsi le moral. Mais était-il si fort que cela ? Il en doutait… Si il l'avait été, il serait capable d'accepter ses crimes. Ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, il ne devait pas avoir de regret… Après tout ces monstres avaient enlevé et violé sa sœur bien aimée, c'était pour la sauver qu'il avait agi ainsi. Inutilement… Hélas…

Le brun ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de chasser ces images qui revenait le hanter à nouveau. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour poser son regard sur la rivière.

- Combien de temps vais je réussir à tenir ? » demanda-t-il tristement.

- Toute ta vie. » répondit Gojyô en souriant, posant une main sur son épaule. « J'en suis certain. »

- Elle risque d'être très courte. » rétorqua Hakkaï en ricanant nerveusement.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça. Aurais-tu déjà oublié ce que Sanzô t'as dit ? » interrogea sérieusement l'aîné.

- Non, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! » coupa le rouquin l'air grave. « Je ferai en sorte que tu restes en vie. Contre ton gré s'il le faut. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne te laisserai plus seul. »

Hakkaï haussa un sourcil puis sourit doucement. Son compagnon semblait plus que décidé à l'aider. C'était vraiment très gentil à lui. Hélas, il allait aussi devenir tout ce qu'il se refusait d'être, un fardeau, un poids mort pour lui… Le brun baissa à nouveau les yeux en souriant doucement.

- Ne t'embête pas pour moi… » répondit-il doucement. « Je ne veux pas non plus te déranger. »

- Vas-tu cesser de dire n'importe quoi ? » questionna le roux en donnant un petit coup derrière la tête de son ami.

- Mais… » protesta le brun en posant une main derrière sa tête, quelque peu surpris.

- Silence, ou je te fais taire à ma façon ! » menaça Gojyô l'air faussement sérieux.

- Je demande à voir ! » répliqua le cadet en ricanant.

Gojyô le saisit brusquement par le menton afin de l'obliger à tourner la tête vers lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Hakkaï ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en sentant ce contact. Il avait un peu de mal à croire ce qui se passait. Son ami, l'homme dont il était secrètement amoureux, l'embrassait. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel… C'était certainement un rêve…

Après un court instant, le rouquin sépara leurs lèvres, laissant son compagnon sans voix, les yeux grands ouverts. Gojyô agita une main devant le regard de son ami pour le ramener à la réalité. Lorsque ce fut fait, le brun rougit immédiatement, baissant les yeux en caressant ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé… » murmura-t-il encore sous le coup de la surprise. « Tu m'as embrassé… »

Le rouquin répondit par un simple signe de la tête en souriant. Visiblement son ami ne semblait pas s'attendre à cette réaction de sa part. Cela lui avait fait oublier ces crimes qui le hantaient. En même temps, Gojyô en avait profité pour tenter de lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Avait-il compris ? Il le souhaitait du fond du coeur. Il espérait aussi que son compagnon ne le fuirait pas…

Hakkaï avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Un baiser de son compagnon était une chose qu'il ne pensait pas non plus recevoir un jour. Il en était heureux mais aussi particulièrement troublé. Il ne savait ce que cela signifiait. Gojyô éprouvait-il des sentiments plus forts que l'amitié pour lui ? Il l'ignorait… Mais il avait envie de le savoir. Qui ne le désirerait pas à sa place ? Le brun releva timidement les yeux, fixant son ami.

- Gojyô… » fit-il d'une voix mal assurée. « Ce baiser… »

- Ca fait longtemps que j'avais envie de le faire… » coupa le rouquin comprenant les doutes de son ami. « Mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. Et puis je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Un séducteur intimidé, on aura tout vu… »

Hakkaï baissa les yeux puis ricana doucement à cette dernière réflexion. Il se sentait étrangement bien, rassuré aussi. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas à sens unique, comme venait de lui faire comprendre son ami. Bizarrement, le brun avait l'impression de voir l'avenir et la vie surtout sous un autre angle. Tout, la mort de sa sœur, ses crimes, semblait brusquement plus facile à accepter tout en restant très ancrés en lui. Il devait rêver…

Une main posée sur son épaule le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il observa Gojyô qui lui souriait doucement. Il sentit ensuite à nouveau ce contact si doux sur ses lèvres, celles de son compagnon, délicates, tendres… Ce fut très éphémère, rapide mais si agréable. Les deux hommes s'observèrent intensément.

- A partir de maintenant, tu ne seras plus jamais seul… » murmura Gojyô d'une voix douce. « Je resterai toujours auprès de toi. Je veillerai sur toi et je chasserai ces maudits démons qui te tourmentent. »

Hakkaï sourit doucement puis enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon, heureux d'entendre ces paroles. Si c'était un rêve, il ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller tant ce qu'il ressentait, lui faisait du bien. Tout ce qui le hantait semblait avoir été balayé, lui permettant de revivre à nouveau.

Gojyô observa son ami puis entoura le corps du brun de ses bras afin de le serrer tendrement. Il se jurait au fon de lui de ne jamais l'abandonner et de toujours le soutenir dans les moments les plus difficiles. Il savait qu'Hakkaï en ferait de même avec lui.

_OWARI._


End file.
